fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Open Primary Elections-plank-Scranton
Planks * William Scranton, R, wanted an open primary for the Republican gubernatorial nomination. : ''Source, The Michael Smerconish Talk Show, February 2, 2006, http://www.pacomeback.com/blog/ :* I spent an hour this morning co-hosting the Michael Smerconish talk show on Radio 1210 in Philadelphia. Michael is a strong and articulate advocate of an open primary for the Republican gubernatorial nomination. He argues that to defeat an incumbent governor who is as skilled a politician as Ed Rendell, we need a visible and energetic primary campaign. I agree. Bill Scranton’s Call for an Open Primary Statement from January 23, 2006 HARRISBURG - This Wednesday, the one and only scheduled debate prior to February's Republican State Committee endorsement meeting will not occur because Lynn Swann has declined to appear. That's his right. But it's unfortunate; unfortunate for the Republican Party and unfortunate for Pennsylvania. Lynn's candidacy is eighteen days old. Eighteen days and he's asking Republican leaders for unqualified support as an unknown, untested, first time candidate for public office. Lynn Swann is asking Republicans, and he's asking Pennsylvanians, to let him run the fifth largest state in America with a $27 billion dollar enterprise while Lynn Swann has only 18 days on the public record. Lynn says that's the way Ronald Reagan won the governorship - that he had no political experience when he ran. That is simply not so. Unlike Reagan, the prolific writer, commentator, political activist, and crusading anti-communist president of the screen actors guild, Lynn Swann's opinions, core convictions and life's work off the football field remain known only to Lynn. He says a governor doesn't have to have an agenda. He says, like a football team, you win by surrounding yourself with good people; you delegate, bring everyone to the table and make executive decisions. It's not about what he thinks, he says - it's about listening to others. Respectfully, the members of the Republican State Committee and Pennsylvania Republican voters need a little more to go on. They'd like, and I want, a real contest of ideas. I'd like to have a discussion about the future of our party, what we stand for, and what we will stand against. I'd like to have a discussion, a serious one, about which solutions will revive our stalled economy, or how we'll rescue kids from failing schools or how we'll save small businesses and families from the heavy load of taxes and regulations. The voters of this state want to know who can best lead Pennsylvania's return to economic and moral greatness. And against the backdrop of last year's embarrassing violation of the public trust, I'd like to suggest - and we need to have - a discussion on the best way to win back the confidence of Pennsylvania citizens. The best way to change and re-form the political culture of Harrisburg. And since Lynn won't agree to my reasonable challenge to a debate on the issues before February 11, and with only 18 days on the public record to test his fitness for office, then in my view the party and I are left with no other choice than to pursue an open primary contest next May. Let's be clear, by agreeing to debates after February 11th, Lynn Swann's already made his decision- he's running in a Primary with or without the party's endorsement. I agree. Let's have that primary. A primary that respects the voters right to compare the candidates, asks tough questions, and takes our full measure. A primary that gives Republicans a few months, not just 18 days, to make this important choice. For the record, I've said publicly I didn't think we could afford an expensive Primary election. I now believe it would cost the Republican Party more to avoid it. It would cost us - if the candidate we select is unproven under the hot lights of a single candidate debate. It would cost us – if the nominee for governor hasn't undergone a vetting process longer than a few weeks. It would cost is – if a candidate's answers to important public policy issues remain undeveloped and unknown. Running against Ed Rendell is not entry-level politics. The Republican nominee must withstand the toughest questions and be ready with real answers and real solutions. That's what running for governor is all about. And it's why today, I'm taking this message on the road with a plan – a concrete blueprint - to change the course of state government. An agenda to reform public service, reinvigorate our schools, put state government on an overdue diet and resuscitate Pennsylvania’s anemic economy. Beginning tonight, I'll be traveling to rural fire halls, American Legions and VFW halls for some no holds barred conversations in every corner of Pennsylvania. That's what a campaign for governor is all about – and that's what I intend to give. So if you'll permit me, I'd like to spend a few minutes sharing some highlights from my "Road to Reform" Agenda. Links * Open Primary Elections * William Scranton Scranton